This invention relates to shift linkage controls and, more particularly, to the interconnection between the manual shift linkage and the transmission control rod.
Power transmissions for automotive vehicles include a linkage connection between the interior of the automobile and the transmission, which is assembled beneath the vehicle. The linkage connection between these two members includes a shift lever member, connected with a manual shift control within the operator""s compartment, and a control rod, which is connected with the transmission, to manipulate the operating condition of the transmission.
During assembly of the vehicle, the shift lever member is depending from the compartment and the control rod is loosely hanging under the vehicle. It is necessary for the operator to assemble the control rod onto the linkage and secure the control rod and linkage in position with a fastener. This is accomplished in an overhead operation and the operator is required to use two hands to manipulate the linkage and control rod, and then maintain the control rod in position while the fastener is connected with the linkage.
This is rather tedious work and time consuming from a labor operations standpoint. Moreover, it is a difficult overhead operation for the assembler in that it requires two hands, and in many applications, a special tool to assemble the threaded fasteners together to complete the assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved shift control linkage assembly and retainer apparatus and a method of assembly.
In one aspect of the present invention, plant assembly time and operator stress is reduced.
In another aspect of the present invention, the quality of the assembly is improved.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the operator is not required to physically maintain the rod in alignment with the shift linkage fastener while the final assembly fastener is being connected thereto.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the shift linkage and a fastener secured thereto is attached to a crimp member prior to assembly in the vehicle.
In yet still another aspect of the present invention, a slotted control rod member is secured to the crimp member with the fastener portion of the linkage extending through the slot portion.
In a yet still another aspect of the present invention, a second threaded fastener component is secured to the first threaded fastener component to complete the linkage assembly.